


俯首称臣 15

by CriusYu



Category: KR - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriusYu/pseuds/CriusYu





	俯首称臣 15

15.

经历了一晚上的翻云覆雨，究竟几时睡过去的，他已经不记得了。发情期耗费掉了他太多的精力，实在是无心再去思虑别的东西。

只是睡的迷迷糊糊之中，总感觉有人将他抱来抱去的。虽说不上颠簸难受，但对方不让他安安静静好生睡觉的行为，还是让有起床气的王源不爽地哼唧了两下。身体更是不悦地扭来扭去。然后他在空中胡乱挥舞的手不知道被谁抓住，亲了一口，随即响起低低的笑声，沙哑的音色里，满是愉悦之情。

直到双腿再次被掰开，一抹冰冰凉凉地东西在私处揉按时，王源猛地一哆嗦。脑中的警铃一响，这才稍微清醒了点意识。

杏眼微微睁开一条缝隙，他眨眼适应了一下光线。昏暗的灯光下，王俊凯正低头脑袋一本正经地跪在他的腿间做着什么。嘴唇抿成一条直线，桃花眼低垂的模样看起来很是多情。

一见是他，王源也终于舒了口气。不过这胯下凉凉的，终究是太过羞耻。心想这大色魔还有完没完了，下意识就并拢了双腿，黏黏糊糊地抱怨道：“诶呀，你嘿烦……”他撅着嘴发出带着困意的鼻音，又提起右腿去推开王俊凯在他股间作乱的大手，却被对方握住了脚踝，扯得更开。

王俊凯笑着拍拍他圆润光滑的小屁股：“乖，别闹。给你上药呢。”

本来抱着王源洗完澡换完床单后想就这样睡了，但在睡下去的瞬间，他忽然想起了他妈曾经说过的话，听说第一次要是做的太过，Omega的那里可能会有出血的状况。他回想刚才的战事的确激烈，情欲上了头，身下又是那心尖上的宝贝，就连他这在军中磨练过的，也完全控制不住，接连要了好几次。幸好王源也是个练家子，无论是体质还是体力，都要比普通Omega不知要强几倍。所以就算是在如此激烈的情事上面，两人磨合的也是非常不错。

不过那小家伙进入状况之后就想造反，本来还担心他会不好意思什么的，哪知到了最后，原本还青涩的不得了的他，瞬间变了个模样。甚至还扑腾着想跟他抢主控权。野的不得了。

啧啧啧，那滋味……

别说，还真挺带感的。

王俊凯回味无穷地舔了舔虎牙，脸上的笑意都沾满了色气。

但接下来他看到那处原本粉嫩的颜色被他玩到艳红，甚至还有点红肿的状况，心里又有点心疼了。也不知道那么窄小的地方，到底是怎么容纳下他的。

他摇头笑了笑，胸腔却莫名地泛上某种骄傲与满足的感觉。手指沾了之前就准备好的药膏，小心翼翼地涂抹。

药膏冰冰凉凉的被他涂抹在那处，王源感觉好受点了。被温柔呵护的感觉很好，他便不再耍小脾气，只是乖乖地打开双腿，软软糯糯地揪着王俊凯柔软的发丝把玩：“还不都是因为你……”语气里却没什么抱怨的意思。

“嗯嗯嗯，都是我不好。”王俊凯收起药膏，在王源膝盖上亲了一下。又爬过去，捧着他困意十足的小脸细细啄吻：“下次一定温柔点。”

“才不信你叻……”王源柔柔地搂住他的脖子，侧卧在他的胸口，撒娇嘟囔：“好困了……哄我睡觉。”

怀里的小Omega难得的乖巧，此时他身上清甜诱人的馨香，带着自己专属的气味，幽幽地萦绕在鼻尖。王俊凯笑了，轻轻地拍着他的后背哄道：“睡吧，宝宝。”

 

 

再醒来的时候，已是日上三竿。

王源迷迷糊糊从被窝里伸出一只手去摸旁边矮柜上的手机，这一看，才发现早就到了午饭时间。念着反正是双休日，再睡会儿也没事，于是他便懵懵地准备窝回王俊凯的怀里继续补眠，没想到，却扑了个空。

这下彻底清醒了。

他坐起身来揉揉睡的凌乱的发丝环视四周，空荡一片，此时偌大的床上只有他一个人孤单的坐着。待意识清醒后，腰是酸的，屁股是疼的，视线往身上一瞥，赤 裸白嫩的身体上，星星点点，延绵不断，尽是那些暧昧的吻 痕牙印。映衬着他白皙肌肤，显得格外触目惊心。

那家伙到底是属兔子还是属老虎啊？

王源无奈地撇了撇嘴角，将被子裹在身上，艰难地爬下床去衣柜拿干净的衣物。虽然精神还是疲倦想不起饿，但肚子却很耿直地咕噜咕噜叫起来。再想睡，还是等吃完饭再说吧。

他换好衣服去卧室自带的浴室简单洗漱，本来以为近期很忙的王俊凯可能已经去公司了要自己弄吃的，结果他准备打开门下楼的时候，却被端着粥站在门口的王俊凯吓了一跳。

而对方显然也是很惊讶：“怎么起来了？”

王源嗅了嗅清香四溢的皮蛋瘦肉粥，坦白道：“我饿……”

表情依旧懵懵的小奶包整个被他手上的食物所吸引，杏眼瞪得大大，就差没咽口水了。可爱的要命。脸庞看起来还像是未成年的样子，嫩的可以掐出水来。偏偏，从脖颈一直延绵向下的红紫色印记，又与这清纯到死的模样形成了鲜明对比。隐隐散发着情欲的撩人味道。

王俊凯被他的小表情萌到不行，想到那满身的痕迹都是自己搞出来的，心里更是餍足。虎牙轻轻地抵在唇边，空出一手搂着他的腰，带他回到床边。

“身体不是不舒服吗？”他坏心眼地捏了把王源的腰，力气不大，却还是引得对方猛地颤抖，急忙拍开他的手。耳根都红透了。

经历了一晚上折腾的腰，如今敏感到不行，哪能经得住他这般瞎捏啊！

想到害他变成这样的罪魁祸首居然还敢这样调戏他，王源顿时炸毛：“王俊凯！”

哎哟，怎么就是生气时，念他的名字都可以念的那么好听哦。

王俊凯心满意足地笑笑，给他顺毛：“好好好，不闹了，不闹了。”

然后小少爷哼唧一声，躺回床上抱臂，修长的双腿舒适的交叠，傲娇地扬起小脑袋，恨不得拿鼻孔看人：

“喂我。”

那小孔雀般的骄傲模样，又把王俊凯逗成了叉烧包。

 

在王俊凯宛若五星级的服务下，王源吃饱喝足，高高兴兴地钻回被窝。

“你今天怎么不去公司哦？你之前投的那些项目，现在好几家都已经准备上市了。不是还计划过完年后要向韩国娱乐那边投资吗？应该停不下来才是啊。”他问王俊凯。

“哎哟，没想到期末复习那么忙，你的消息网都没荒废啊。那么关心我？”

“哼，就算我还没有彻底准备接管家族，该知道的，我也不能不知道吧。”王源理了理被子：“况且你这一回来就大动作，圈里都跟着你的风向吹呢。放眼过去，哪个敢不把你的消息放在眼里啊。”

王俊凯笑了：“嗯，忙是忙，但陪你这一小会儿的时间，我总得挤出来吧。”

哟呵，这情话技能见涨嘛。

王源听得心里畅快，心情愉悦之下，扒着王俊凯的胳膊说：“不然，我早点进入家族企业，来帮帮你吧。”

“不急，你才大二，还小呢。再多玩两年也没事。”王俊凯揉揉王源柔顺的头毛：“就算你不想接管，玩一辈子。也有我养着你呢。”

“可你大二的时候就已经……”王源忽然想起了什么，“你是不是觉得我是Omega！能力不如alpha啊！”

“没有没有，绝对没有！”王俊凯急忙否认。等王源表情稍稍松懈下来，才叹了口气：“我只是不舍得你那么累……能帮你挡的，又何必让你再去受。”

听到他这样说，王源稍微好受了点。因为年龄原因，王俊凯无论是能力还是阅历都要比他强的多。可他还是希望可以追上他的脚步，与他并肩前进。而不是软绵绵地躲在他身后，直接享受胜利成果。

他定定地对上王俊凯的眼睛，说：

“可是我不要做依附别人生存的藤本植物。而我的家族，也只能由我来继承。我想和你一起，知道吗？”

王俊凯与他相视了一会儿，望着那双星光熠熠的眸子，笑了。

“那你一定要走的快点啊。”他说。“我怕我等不及了。”

他似乎，已经可以想象到那振奋人心的场景。

是那样期待，与你并肩的未来啊。

 

 

日子过得很快。一月中旬的时候，王源忙着期末的各项考试，每天都埋在复习里抬不起头。一边还要准备寒假去公司见习，爷爷是不可能放过他这宝贝金孙的，而外公那边也因为只生了他妈一个独女，担心后继无人。所以他忙着学业的同时，还要应付几位老人。都说了人年纪大了就像孩子一样，本来他还不信。直到那几个当年叱咤风云的有名人物，如今在他面前争得像几个小朋友时，他才知道什么叫无奈。

一时之间，忙的不可开交。

他想，还好他老妈暂时没有把他和王俊凯交往的消息透露给那几个老的。不然……他准要被催着结婚，再也没有安生日子了！

按照王源家的情势，本已够强，并不需要靠联姻来再次壮大了。结果他和王俊凯这误打误撞，等于是生生把x市的平衡打乱。对他们两家而言，是锦上添花。但对于别人而言……就只剩震撼，忌惮与谋划了。所以这x市最强的两股势力一结合，不要说是世家们，光是媒体就能烦死他。能缓一时是一时吧。

这点上，王俊凯倒是与他默契十足。平时那么爱展示所有权的人，这次居然也憋着没透露消息。大概也是和他想到一块儿去了。

然而王源那么忙，王俊凯也没有好到哪去。一出差就是两个礼拜，又是远在韩国。最忙的那段时间，两人连个face time 都只能各自低头忙自己的。开着视频，只是纯粹为了解解相思之念而已。

这样一起奋斗的感觉真不错。通常，两人忙到一半抬头看到对方认真做事的脸，都会忍不住的露出笑意。都说认真工作的男人最有魅力，两人望了望屏幕对面的那人，非常同意这个说法。不然怎么会，越来越喜欢他了呢。

他俩相视一笑。

就算见不到面，彼此的心意，仍是相通的。还有什么能比这样更令人心满意足呢。

他们都在变强，一个想努力追上，一个想护他周全。无论目的如何，终点，却是一样的。———想努力把未来的版图描绘得多姿多彩。

 

待磨人的期末考结束后，王源总算稍稍松了口气。看着那优秀的成绩单，很是满意。王俊凯韩国那边也处理的差不多了，明天的航班，马上就能回来。

晚上王源泡在浴缸里，头靠边沿闭目养神，放在边上的手机忽然响了起来。他侧目一看，是王俊凯的视频电话。便立马咧开嘴，笑着接了，然后把手机放到浴缸末尾的防水台上。

“宝宝，想我了吗？”王俊凯笑着朝他摆手，一见这雾气缭绕的氛围，顿时傻眼了。他咽了咽口水，“卧槽你在洗澡？！”

虽然王源调的角度只能看到他胸口以上的部位，但湿漉漉的诱人模样仍是让王俊凯立马就喉头发紧。开荤后没多久，本应该每天都嘿嘿嘿，嘿个爽的大好日子，偏偏被各种事情耽搁，而分开。这段空窗期，可把他憋坏了。

“不然我现在是在干嘛哦？”王源勾起嘴唇笑，见王俊凯那毫不掩饰的侵略眼神，坏坏地想，要不要再撩撩逗他玩。

于是他故意掬起一捧水往身上浇，水流顺着精致的弧线滑落，还有一些水珠滞留在白嫩的肌肤上。湿润的嘴唇微嘟，杏眸轻佻着朝王俊凯望去，眼尾微微向上，带着若有若无的媚色之意。

就算是王源平时什么都不做，王俊凯都觉得他在引诱。更别说是他故意做些什么。根本毫无抵抗力。嘴唇一抖，就哑着嗓音把心里话说出口了：

“宝宝……你再把手机往下放点……”

王源一听他上钩了，得意的不得了。甜甜地朝他笑道：

“我不要~”

王俊凯：“……”

就知道这小混蛋是故意的！

王俊凯咬咬牙，心想等我回来有你好看的！不干到你下不了床，我就跟你姓！

诶不对。

他俩本来一个姓啊……

“咳哼。”王俊凯清了清嗓子。正色道：“所以宝宝我那么想你，你是不是也应该有所表示？”

“那要看你能不能让小爷我高兴咯~”

“哼哼，就知道你要说这个~”王俊凯早就料到他会那么说，指了指身后：“你看我现在在哪里？”

王源凑近了屏幕打量背景，迟疑地说：“额……浴室？”

“答对了。”

“所以浴室又怎么了呢？你不要说是因为我俩心有灵犀哦。”

“才不是。浴室是不是有回音？”

“是啊。”

“那有回音……”王俊凯弯下身，摸出一把吉他：“是不是很适合唱歌呢？”

王源眼睛忽的亮了，兴奋地说：“你会弹吉他哦！”

王俊凯神秘的笑笑没说话，调整好姿势，熟练地用骨节敲着琴身，打了两下节奏。手指拨动着琴弦，伴随着轻快的和弦缓缓响起，他轻轻唱道：

想要———

传送一封简讯给你

我好想好想你

想要立刻打通电话给你

我好想好想你

 

穿着白色上衣，反戴棒球帽的男人，弹着吉他笑意盈盈的模样，像极了校园里哄着女朋友高兴的大男孩。简单而纯粹。碎碎的刘海遮在额前，微微上挑的桃花眼专注地盯着他，温柔的要命。

王源噗嗤一声笑出来，然后迅速严肃了表情。小脑袋跟着他的琴声一起晃动，给面子极了。

王俊凯那一声声的好想你，像是唱进了他的心头，音符清泉般流淌，所到之处，尽是一片温暖心意。

好想你

好想你

好想你

……

最后一个尾音收起，他露出虎牙面向王源。宛若讨糖吃的孩子，执着到不行：

“怎么样？是不是应该———”他指指自己的脸颊暗示。

“么么哒么么哒！你最棒啦！”王源猛亲了几口屏幕。

“想我吗？”

“想死你了！”

“那宝宝我们玩视频play吧~小小凯也想死你了！”

“……”

妈的，好好的气氛全被你毁了！王源顿时有点哭笑不得。

———“滚！”

 

 

念着王俊凯下午就回来了，王源一大早便让人把房子上上下下都打扫了一遍。最最重要的是———卧室！

所谓老虎不在山，猴子称霸王。

没有洁癖俊凯盯着，王源随手乱丢内裤袜子的习惯又回来了。心情好的时候他还愿意理理，忙到死的时候，他才没有闲心管那么多呢！可是王俊凯要回来了……就不可以那么随便了。

他赶紧把之前复习的书本搬回书房，按照高低大小一一排列整齐。床上的每一处褶皱都要抚平。俊俊圆圆也必须送去洗澡美容，香喷喷地喜迎它们爹地回家。

下午王源左手搂着圆圆，右手搂着俊俊，吃着零食看着电视。各种潇洒地等待王俊凯回归。结果等啊等，等啊等，等的都快傍晚了，他都没有回来。

王源有点着急，心想王俊凯从来不会不跟他讲一声就晚归的啊。疑惑之下，他拿起手机，准备给他发消息。

这时，玄关处的指纹锁突然传来识别成功的声音。

王俊凯回来了！

王源兴奋地朝那望去。

大门缓缓打开，偌大的行李箱旁———

一个熟悉的身影沉着脸站在那里。却不是他等了一下午的那个人。

王源诧异，迟疑了一会儿，歪头疑惑地朝他喊道：

“karry？”


End file.
